Along with development of electronic technology, electronic devices such as handsets, televisions and refrigerators emerge endlessly. Provided with a network connecting function, the electronic devices become increasingly smart. A handset can establish network connections with one or more devices such as a television, a refrigerator, etc. and perform a variety of smart controls over the devices.